The present invention relates in general to a system for adjustment of a boring tool drivingly mounted in a machine tool spindle and, more specifically, to a system for automatic adjustment of the boring tool to accurately size bores within extremely close tolerances over a wide range of bore sizes. While the invention finds particular utility in machining centers, it can also be used efficiently in any manual or numerically controlled machine capable of performing boring operations.
Various prior arrangements for sizing bores have existed in the machine tool art for many years. Such arrangements have a number of disadvantages not present in the system of the present invention. Some of these arrangements compensate only for tool wear. Others have an extremely limited range of adjustment. Still others require complex mechanisms which require a single purpose spindle rather than a general purpose one. Still others are not readily compatible with the numerical control of a machine tool.